Love Stories and Whatnot
by Vanille Strawberry
Summary: Sokka and I have a story to tell. Was previously a One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. I own my own song!**

A/N: Oh my god! I was in my flute lesson today when my teacher asked me to do some improv. So far, I've only had two lessons. I did it anyway; my teacher said I was _amazing_. I'm now going to feature in an improvisation with a piano in a _concert_!

WHOO!!

On with the story!

--

Love Story's and Whatnot

Sokka gained a seat next to his father and Suki, in time to hear the assembled group around the fire, laugh at the Avatar's joke. Katara waited until the laughter had died down and shot him a quick smile.

"Sokka and I have a story to tell."

There was some appreciative noises and Sokka quirked a curious eyebrow at his sister. Hakoda gave a broad smile and nodded at his daughter to go on.

"It's how we found Aang."

The boy at her side brightened preparing to listen with an eager smile. He still had not heard all the details of that faithful day. All he remembered was waking up to her shinning blue eyes. Aang blushed softly ever thankful for the darkness.

"Sokka had decided to take me on a fishing trip. As he put it, it was a skill essential to our survival. In truth Gran-Gran had ordered him to take me along."

Suki and Toph laughed appreciatively at the image of an old woman, finger held threateningly up to the warrior chest. Hakoda however gave a grimace having been on the receiving end of many of those orders.

"She did not!" Sokka defended himself, voice rising a few octaves, "I took you on that trip _willingly_."

Toph snorted into her tea, kindly provided by the fire bender sitting next to her. "I'm sure you did, Snoozles."

"I did!"

"Stop it guys. I want to hear the rest." Aang cut in. Katara gave him a shy grin, something which had become more common lately, and continued.

"Anyway, we were out in the middle of nowhere. My dear brother had packed one lunch, one spear, and evidently such, had forgotten to take along-- a fishing net. You know, for _catching_ the fish."

This was met with howling laughter much to a disgruntled Sokka's displeasure. He was embarrassed to find his own father laughing and holding his sides.

"So he see's a fish swimming in the water and grabs his spear, saying something about how that was the real way to catch a fish. So I try to make his life easier and I waterbend a fish straight from the sea over the boat."

Sokka braced himself for the impact that the next remark would leave on his pride. He was surprised to find it never came.

"I lost the fish and we bumped into some currents."

The warrior sent Katara a questioning glance. She pointedly ignored him turning to her captivated audience.

"I'm yelling my throat sore trying to get him to turn _left." _she smirked impishly in his general direction, enticing another chuckle from the group. "Sokka decided to turn… _right."_

Zuko rolled his eyes, "You don't say?"

"We ended up sprawled on an ice float with our canoe destroyed. Sokka made some sexist remark and I got mad, like, catastrophic mad. My anger made the iceberg behind me crack to reveal a large glowing orb."

Aang grinned petting Momo on the head and locking eyes with a groaning Appa a few feet away. The two of them had been inside that thing.

"A boy was inside and I knew I had to help. I grabbed Sokka's club and began pounding on the exterior of the ice dome. Three hits and it cracked. Aang fell out and I caught him before he hit the ground, but _someone_ decided it would be fun to poke him in the head."

Sokka put up his hands in a placating gesture. "Hey, I was just trying to make sure he wasn't a psychopath."

"Thanks Sokka." said Aang sarcastically.

"Your welcome buddy."

Katara gave a dreamy sigh looking around at her friends and finally- Aang. "We've been together ever since."

Haru turned towards The Duke and Teo "Sound like a love story, you know, like Oma and Shu."

Sokka wiped an imaginary tear from his eye, "And to think such a love story wouldn't have been possible without me,"

Toph raised a triumphant fist in the air ever mindful of the two blushing and stammering teens at her side.

"You the man, Snoozles!"

Sokka wholeheartedly agreed, pleased that the embarrassment had shifted to another source.

"Yes I am."

--

A/N: So did you people like it? I mean you just know the group would have theses nights where they all chill out around the fire. And of course, Katara would just jump on the opportunity to embarrass her brother.

_Slán_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. Oh but that's okay, because you don't either. Sucker!**

A/N: I wasn't going to make this a story but I got such a heart warming review that I couldn't just leave it be. My mind got to work and there you have it. Chapter 2!

Review Responses:

Angel-Chan: I already answered yours, so thanks!

Tokka4ever: I hope you enjoy this. Thanks for believing I could do the flute in an anime. Though I don't think it'll happen, lol. I might do a Toph, Gran-Gran story so be on the lookout!

MoonlightSpirit: Yes, he is the man. However, his sister might beg to differ.

--

"So… what about you Zuko? Do you have any stories to tell us?" Aang asked quickly steering the subject away from Katara and himself.

The prince closed his eyes in thought frowning softly and trying to project himself back into his memories. He frowned as images of his prior self swam into view. Images of a scarred youth out at sea, his soul purpose to capture the Avatar.

"Not really. My father thought I was a failure, unfit to inherit the throne. Azula however…" he laughed sourly, "She was the perfect child."

Everyone's mood grew sullen and Aang instantly felt regret for having mentioned it. Zuko's eyes were heavy with hurt but he ploughed on with whatever he was going to say.

"My mother though, we had some good times. Great times actually. She made me feel safe and protected but when she left… it was like…-like a part of me had been ripped out."

Inexplicably Katara touched Aang's arm. The air bender opened his mouth to ask if she was okay but before he could, she had snuggled into his side protectively. No one had yet noticed, too enthralled in Zuko's tale. Aang's breathing hitched.

"Katara…?" he questioned softly a bright blush flaring across his cheeks. She ignored him burying her head farther into his shoulder.

Zuko had begun speaking again and Aang turned his attention back to him, however he now wore a nervous grin on his face.

"She tried so hard to make sure that Azula and I wouldn't go down the same path as our father. But _he _manipulated my little sister and turned her into a monster. My mother knew there was a very slim chance that Azula would return to the way she was before, so she focused all her attention on me."

The assembled people went strangely quiet at the Prince's revelation. Sokka forced himself to look away. How could a man do that to his children?

"Apparently Azulon- my grandfather- told my father to kill me. A punishment to see how it would feel for a son to be lost."

"How-how come you're still alive then?" The Duke asked meekly holding his helmet close to his chest.

Zuko gave the small boy a sidelong glance before drawing his attention to the dancing fire. "My mother."

Toph quirked an eyebrow, "Your mom?"

"She saved me."

Katara swallowed thickly, eyes watering. She felt Aang wrap and arm around her waist and lean his cheek on the top of her head. The Fire Nation had taken her. Zuko hadn't lied about his mother.

"I'm sorry Zuko." Katara breathed.

He looked at her with a mixture of pain and regret. She could see the guilt showing within him, he thought he could have saved his mother and sister.

"It's okay really. She got say goodbye and I guess it was a test."

"He's lost it." Toph muttered to Haru and Hakoda. She could practically feel Zuko glaring at her. "You mother leaves and you say it was a test?"

"Yeah, sort of. All the horrible things that have happened to me have made me stronger. I'm a better person because of it."

Toph crossed her arms silently a pensive expression on her features. When she finaly spoke, there was a teasing smirk to her voice,

"… You're weird."

Zuko sighed.

_--_

A/N: Katara cuddled into Aang, awww! If you paid attention to the line before it would have made sense. Zuko said that when his mother protected him and when she left a part of him had been ripped out. Think about it. Katara and Aang protect each other… you still with me? Good. In addition, when Azula struck down Aang didn't Katara's face just look like she had lost her whole world? Yes? No? Ah well, it sure seemed like it to me.

Slán


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. If I did I wouldn't be here speculating would I?**

A/N: Wow. I never thought that I'd continue this at all. I guess the muse-bug bit me. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Hakoda is such an interesting character and hard to capture.

Review Responses:

Glitterpaw Of Thunderclan: Oh, don't be mean to the Zutarians. lol. Don't worry I'm used to the ranting, Vivi is the worst for that. Sorry sis!

sara: Thank you. It is quite hard to capture the characters just right.

Kumai290: I'm so glad you liked it! And thanks for your awesomely awesome review!

donjonkeeper: I've read some stories where there's fluff galore but most of the time it's a little out of character. I try to stick each person as close to the show as I can. Thanks for your review.

--

Conversations were now taking place all throughout the group. Mostly about the day's activities and what they had found around the temple. Hakoda however let his gaze settle on the two teenagers beside his son.

The Avatar had a tight hold around his daughter's waist the latter settled peacefully against his side. With a pang, the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe realised that his little girl had grown up. What saddened him the most is that he hadn't been there to see it happening. He only wished his wife could see their children now.

"You all right dad?" Sokka asked softly.

"Yeah… I was just thinking of your mother." It wasn't a complete lie of course.

At the mention of the sibling's mother Toph perked up. She'd never heard much about Katara and Sokka's mom, only that Katara now wore her necklace and would defend it with her life.

"What happened to her-- if you don't mind me asking?" Toph queried.

Katara stiffened against Aang. Hakoda saw that she was trying very hard to block whatever images had leaked into her mind. That had been a disastrous day for their family.

"It happened during a Fire Nation raid. They were common enough back home and you would have two or three of them a month. The soldiers would come, shake the place up a bit and then leave."

"And you let them?" Suki asked incredulously. Having grown up trying to measure up with men, leaving them walk all over you did not sound appealing to her. Hakoda smiled wryly.

"What other choice did we have? We were outnumbered greatly and no one wanted to die."

Suki opened her mouth to retort but thought better of it and let the man go on.

"Kya, like you, didn't like the Fire Nation practically occupying her home. One day during one of those raids she knocked a soldier out as he came into the hut."

Toph gave a low whistle. "I know now where Sugar Queen gets her _fiery_ nature from."

Katara couldn't help but smile into Aang's tunic.

"The remaining soldiers saw her as a threat and killed her." Hakoda wiped his stray tears with his forearm. "She was an amazing water bender and she fought till the end. There were just too many. Sometimes I think that if I could hav-"

"No." said Aang firmly.

Everyone turned to him and he flushed. "I mean- even you could have helped it would have still ended the way it did. Or you could have left two amazing people motherless _and _fatherless."

"Destiny…" Katara murmured looking sadly at her father.

"I guess your right, Avatar." Hakoda conceded smiling at the air bender with a new sort of respect.

"You can call me Aang if you want, Chief Hakoda."

"Or I could call you 'son' ."

Aang frowned in confusion as did his companions. Strangely Katara was gazing at her father with a calmness, an unusual glint in her eye.

"Bato told me that you are now an honorary member of the Water Tribe. You have travelled long distances with my children and protected them as they have protected you. In my eyes that makes you my honorary son."

The dazzling smile that blossomed on the boy's face made Hakoda grin inwardly. Sokka clapped Aang on the back and the two shared a meaningful look before Katara kissed his already crimson cheek. She snuggled back into her original place nodding appreciatively at her dad.

Hakoda could almost hear her thoughts echoing in his head already.

"Someday Aang will _really_ be part of the family"

_--_

A/N: In the pilot episode Katara's name is Kya, so I thought that could be their moms name! It's also my favourite name ever. If I ever have a daughter I'm so naming her that. Hakoda seeing his little girl growing up -sniff-. Also you just know that Aang's already part of the family in Hakoda's eyes. When he marries Katara he'll really be part of the family then! Wishful thinking.

_Slán_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. I own a pair of fluffy gloves!**

A/N: There's two more to go, but guess what?? You get to pick! Yay!

Review Responses:

Glitterpaw Of Thunderclan: I'll ignore that. Hakoda _is_ really hard to figure out sometimes, possibly because he hasn't been in most episodes. For some strange reason I think you and I will get on quite well!

Sparrow Logan: Thank you. I'm sure every Kataanger is hoping Katara and Aang will end up married. Me included!

blackkatspinellikins: I'm getting a vibe off you that say's Toph is your fav character. Me too, she's so cool! And how did you know Toph was next?

Angel-Chan: That's ok, I'm just glad you took the time to write one! I'm sure you've noticed I love writing Drama with a nice happy twist at the end. However this chapter doesn't, sorry.

Aangsfan: Glad you liked the Kataanginess-ness.

donjonkeeper: I'm glad I was able to inspire you. Wow, me inspiring someone?! I'll be on the lookout for that story of yours!

--

"I'm sorry." said Hakoda suddenly to Toph, "I never caught your name."

The blind girl gave a smirk leaning her chin on the palm of her hand. Her friends were chuckling softly; Sokka could not help himself but answer for her.

"Dad." he began with a sweeping motion of his hand. "This is Toph Bei Fong, the greatest eartbender in the world."

There were some gasps and the fifteen-year-old boy could not help but laugh. Toph placed a fist against her palm and inclined her head to the Chief. Hakoda returned the gesture.

"How could you possibly know you're the best earth bender? There must be millions of masters around the world." Teo put in sceptically.

Toph narrowed her eyes and huffed, "I doubt any of them can bend metal."

This was met with utter silence. Everyone seemed to be processing this information and the new additions turned to Aang and Katara for confirmation. The two teenagers nodded.

"Way cool!" The Duke gushed.

"How did you learn earth bending in the first place?" Haru asked eagerly, maybe hoping to get some hints to further his own training.

Toph gave a sly smile, "A badger mole thought me. I think I told this story a few days ago, but anyway, I named her Gadga."

"A badger-mole named Gadga thought you earth bending?"

Suddenly Toph's mood became sullen and her voice gained a softer quality. Obviously whatever she was remembering had been a painful turning point in her life. Aang tugged Katara protectively and she gave him a quizzical look. When he did nothing more than bring her closer, Katara shrugged and wrapped her two arms around his torso.

"She was my first friend…" Toph continued voice thick with emotion, "We learnt from each other and we roughhoused a lot. She was like a--a furry sibling." a rebellious tear slid down her cheek and she brushed it away angrily. She was not going to cry. She was stronger than that.

"What happened to her?" Katara whispered hesitantly.

"Earthrumble officials came snooping into the cave and took her. They were looking for young badger-mole's to clear the arena after a fight. I signed up to the tournament and vowed to break her out. But… a few months after I did-- an attack meant for me hit her by accident."

Aang winced holding Katara a little tighter as she hid her face in his chest.

"She didn't make it."

A comforting hand had been placed on the girl's shoulder and she looked up at Sokka gratefully. He only squeezed it gently in response.

"That must have been horrible." Hakoda muttered. Toph agreed.

"It was. I kept fighting in the tournament just to release some of the pent up anger I was feeling. I think I sort of used it as an excuse to hide the fact that I was angry at my parents too. Then I met Aang and some of it cooled a little. He offered me a new start; I think that's all I really needed."

Pushing herself away from the Avatar, Katara crawled over to Toph and enveloped her in a hug. The earth bender sank into it letting years of contained tears loose for the first time. It felt good to cry…

Realising what she was doing Toph pulled away roughly and shook herself. She would not be vulnerable in front of everyone.

Drying her cheeks with the back of her hand, Toph said firmly though her voice wavered a little, "Let's hear a cheerful one now, I don't feel like reliving my sob-story to you wimps, you might start bawling."

The group smiled at her sadly and Toph wanted noting more than to punch a nearby boulder to smithereens.

--

A/N: Why am I so partial to making everyone cry? Having Toph cry while still being her was a big challenge. I think she might be a little OC, that's what my sis say's anyway. I'm planning on asking a Beta reader for help. I promise the next one will be a happy story. Cave of Two lovers or Cactus juice?

Slán


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I just noticed that I didn't own Avatar. That explains the court case!**

A/N: Yes, I have finally updated this thing! Took me forever and I hate this chapter for some reason. I was going to send it off to my Beta-reader but then my sister went, "You started this without any help, you're bloody well gonna fisnish it without any help." So I thought about it and I decided she was right. It was inspired by the song 'A second Star to the Right.

Review Responses:

Tokka4Ever: I love you're reviews! They're always so heartwarming and long. On the subject of the Toph Gran-Gran story, I'm in the process of writing it. ;)

Paintbender: I'm so glad you like it.

lyrical-harmonies: Cave of Two lovers coming up. Though this is more based on memories than anything else.

Glitterpaw Of ThunderClan: That's okay, I hope you'll be able to choose for your own story!

wicked thru and thru: I made you cry? Oh, I'm really sorry. I never wanted to make anyone cry! I'm glad you liked it anyway.

donjonkeeper: I guess, but have you ever tried to not cry and you find out you can't help it. Toph just happened to be in that predicament with a lot of people around. Thanks for the review.

Terra Young: I'm glad.

Enjoy...

--

"Katara, what are you doing up?"

The water bender barely turned to peer into the Avatar's face, smiling softly and patting the empty space beside her. Everyone else had retired to their rooms or sleeping bags, except Katara whom had wanted to stay up a little longer. Now that she thought about it, looking up the glowing orb in the sky, it could have been due to the moon. She always did feel restless during a full moon.

Aang took a seat beside her, throwing the stick Katara had previously been using to stoke the fire over his shoulder. He looked up at her silently and she nodded catching the unspoken question in his eyes. Aang's smile became more pronounced and he shot a small plume of fire into the dying embers. The fire roared to life almost instantly and the Avatar leant back on his hands surveying his handiwork.

"Firebending has its moments." he laughed. Katara shot him a quick grin and went back to watching the skies. Aang followed her lead and found himself lazily tracing constellations with his finger.

"What do you think stars are?" Katara said moments later in a hushed whisper, her head having fallen on Aang's shoulder. It was strange. She hadn't remembered moving closer to him. Or having interlaced their fingers together.

Aang looked up thoughtfully his eyes skimming each bright light he knew to be a star. There were hundreds maybe millions all thrown upwards like jewels. Each twinkling merrily like little white beacons.

"Every star in the sky," he said lowly, "Is a spirit looking out for us." That's what he had grown up thinking, as a small child. Where everything was explained simply and in words even a toddler could understand.

However, even this childish explanation seemed to delight Katara and it was enough for him. She exhaled softly her eyes roaming the wide canvas of darkness above them, almost as if she was hoping to see her mother's star amongst all the others. Her own precious guardian angel forever imprinted in the night for generations to see.

"For years, the only thing I ever thought would bring me closer to my mom was my necklace and my memories. It's wonderful to think I can look up at night and see her. To think that she's more than a memory." Katara whispered exhaling softly against Aang's neck making goose bumps erupt on his arms.

He swallowed thickly, "Y-yeah."

"If I tell you _my _most treasured memory will you tell me yours?" Katara asked eagerly lifting her head from its position on his shoulder to stare at him. Her eyes twinkled pleadingly and Aang felt himself caving slowly. If only she knew, what she did to him.

"Alright." he grinned, "You first."

Katara cuddled back against him and Aang felt as though the wind had been knocked clean out of him for the second time that night. She had been doing that a lot more lately. Aang had about died after dinner when he had noticed Hakoda getting up for bed and sending dark glances his way. It was fair to say the airbender had put quite an amount of space between himself and Katara.

"I think it'd have to be…" she trailed off biting her lower lip and connecting her gaze with his, "When you woke up after Ba Sing Se."

He could only gape at her in utter shock even as she went on, "I was driving myself insane trying to get you to wake up and heal you. I thought I had lost everything that night. The Avatar, my best friend, my l-" she stopped dead shaking her head. For some unknow reason Aang wanted desperatly for her to finish. "Your turn." she muttered.

For a moment, he willed himself to put his thoughts together, sluggishly riffling through the last few months in his mind. When she had found him, after having reunited with Appa in Ba Sing Se, that dance he had shared with her. Suddenly it clicked like a missing puzzle his brain clearing instantly. Only one picture remained vivid in his minds eye.

"My favourite memory is… that time the both of us were stuck in The Cave of Two Lovers." he murmured shyly gazing at her imploringly for a reaction.

Katara was staring at him. Not in shock or disgust, she was just plain staring. The corners of her mouth twitched into a grin and Aang inhaled sharply seeing her azure eyes crinkle merrily. That was a good sign… right?

"I know," she said simply, "What do you think my second favourite memory is?"

Aang chuckled to himself. It hadn't been a direct confession but he knew and she knew. It would suffice for now. Slowly he leant forwards his lips hovering over hers and waiting for Katara to fill in the gap. She did so readily wrapping her arms around his neck, his own arms winding around her waist, lifting her into his lap. Aang suddenly didn't care that Katara's father was within shouting distance, or that Toph could have been spying on them using her vibrations. All he could concentrate on or care about for that matter, was Katara's warm hands grasping the back of his neck to pull him closer.

It was a few moments later that Aang pulled away slowly, his lips lingering just the slightest before leaning his forehead lightly against Katara's. Her eyes were still closed, a soft blush adorning her cheeks before fluttering open.

"I think," she said, taking a deep breath and nuzzling Aang's cheek softly, "I think I have a new favourite memory."

He grinned. He couldn't help it. That lopsided smile of his somehow found its way on his face.

"Really? Care to tell me."

Katara smiled her gaze flicking to his lips and then back to Aang's eyes. "Yeah. I think I could tell you."

Then she leisurely captured his lips once more for a gently kiss. When they separated, Aang chuckled.

"I think your favourite memory just became _my _favourite memory."

Katara smiled and kissed his cheek, "Yeah, thought so."

--

A/N: Okay, so I have one more to go and I am stumped on what to do. Honestly I just don't know how to tie it off. And to Tokka4Ever I highly recommend that you make a profile. You'd be a great asset to ! Oh! on a totally different topic, my birthday is in three days! I'll be Katara's age!

Slán

Vanille Strawberry


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: How I wished I owned thee, Avatar. Sadly this meek little author can only sing...er, write your praise. (Tehee) **

A/N: I'm taking a short break from Avatar writing at the moment. I'll be waiting for the new eps to refuel my imagination as it's starting to formulate limited Avatar related Oneshots. So 'till July this is my last post! If you're lucky I might whip something up. Aww, my Toph/Sokka/Suki triangle thing has hit a bit of a snag, same with my Toph meeting Gran Gran Oneshot.

Review Responses:

Paintbender: I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the review.

TTAvatarfan: That means a lot coming from you. Viv's not funny, just annoying. Thanks for the review!

Katara Water Warrior: Best fan fic? Really? Wow, thanks. I didn't think I was any good to be honest. Thanks for the review.

Tokka4Ever: I'm so glad you liked it. I don't know why but I find Sokka and Toph to be really easy to capture. My sis say's it's probably because I act like Toph sometimes -blush-. That's too bad about the profile thing. And I hope this isn't too forward or anything but, are you a girl? Sorry if I offended you it's just it's hard to tell and I've mistaken another author for one before. Not one of my best moments.

Cassidy: Love the name! I like your ideas but as I've said before I just want to tie it all of. I'm glad you like it and thank's for your review.

--

"There's something… different about you." Sokka said to his sister the next morning, as they prepared breakfast. It wasn't a chore the warrior was happy doing but someone had to.

Katara's brows furrowed as she stirred the liquid with her water bending. Could her brother have seen them last night? The mere thought made her slightly uneasy. She wasn't sure how he would take his little sister courting with the Avatar.

"There's nothing different about me. Honestly Sokka, where did that come from?" she resumed her task head bowed so that he wouldn't see her blush.

"I don't know. You just seem so…content. It's sort of starting to weird me out."

Katara couldn't help but huff, though something nagged at the back of her mind. Content? Did Aang have something to do with this _contentment_? She smiled as the mental image of the grey-eyed teen slunk its way into her brain.

"Hey," Suki sat next to them leaning back on her hands. Sokka gave a fleeting hi, and then brightened. The look on his face made Katara slightly apprehensive.

"Suki," Sokka began with a sugar-coated tone. "Isn't there something different about my little sister this morning?"

Suki shot him an odd glance, shrugged then took a long look at the water bender. After a few moments of staring the Kyoshi warrior began grinning impishly. Katara scooted a few inches away.

"Now that you mention it…"

"There is nothing different about me!" Katara snapped standing up.

"Don't worry, Katara." said the older girl, "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Ashamed of what exactly?" Sokka asked suspiciously, sliding into his protective brother mode. Katara sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, sending an irritated squint at Suki. The Kyoshi warrior shrugged innocently.

"It's nothing Sokka. Katara just put all the pieces together."

Pieces… together? Okay, now it was Katara's turn to be confused. What did Suki mean by that?

--

She ran into Zuko and Aang later that day from their fire bending practise. Ash and soot had somehow caked onto their clothing and faces, probably from the intense training Zuko had been putting them through. Despite that, they both smiled and offered a simultaneous hello. Katara responded in kind.

Zuko left them shortly after his summary of the bending lesson. Katara found herself mellowing into that feeling again. Contentment. Just looking at Aang made her feel safe and protected. This revelation could have knocked her onto her back but she found she had known it for quite some time, somewhere inside of her.

"Sokka was annoying you again, huh?" Aang asked.

She smiled as he took her hand softly in his. Their finger laced naturally together and it made her think of what Suki had said. Pieces… together. Two piece's fitting together perhaps.

"Yeah, he and Suki decided to gang up on me."

He chuckled and stopped when something caught his eye. Katara looked behind her to find the source of his captivation and when she looked back at him, she found that his gaze was on _her. _She had received the same look from her brother that morning.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Aang snapped out of his trance and cocked his head to the side. "You look different today."

Katara smiled wryly, "I've been told."

"Almost like you're glowing." He frowned and leaned towards her, "Especially your eyes."

"My eyes… are glowing." Katara said slowly. She could not believe her boyfriend was being so ridiculous. Eyes couldn't glow.

…Boyfriend. A slight thrill ran through her at the thought.

Aang shrugged, "I dunno, you just seem happier. Contented even."

There it was again. That word. Content. Two piece's fitting together. Piece's together. At this point, her brain was a mushy mess, she could not make head nor tail of what Suki had said.

Noticing this Aang opened his arms. "I think someone needs a hug."

Katara smiled and relaxed in his arms, finding that familiar place at his neck to lay her chin. They fit snugly together like… _two missing pieces! _That's what Suki had meant. Suddenly everything made sense. She just felt completed with Aang like there had been a huge missing piece and she had just found it. Katara smiled. She had found her other half. Contented, she nuzzled the air benders neck.

She couldn't help but think what a great story this would make for their kids. Love stories and whatnot.

--

A/N:Gah! This was so rushed, I could slap myself! I just badly wanted to finish this and now I have. Sokka's so perceptive don't you think? -laughs-

Slán

Vanille Strawberry


End file.
